


Loss of a loved one

by BarnesAndNobleCruiseShip



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnesAndNobleCruiseShip/pseuds/BarnesAndNobleCruiseShip
Summary: Everything in the world seemed to have stopped, everything but him. Bullets that were flying through the air now stayed in place, all the screaming became muffled, soon everything became blurry and red.All he felt was intense pain in his chest. He fell for what felt like ages. Once he hit the snow covered ground everything came back to life. He tried to yell for help but the pain took over.Everything went black. All he could feel was the pain slowly consuming his entire body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading I just want y'all to know, I have zero regrets writing this.

Everything in the world seemed to have stopped, everything but him. Bullets that were flying through the air now stayed in place, all the screaming became muffled, soon everything became blurry and red. 

All he felt was intense pain in his chest. He fell for what felt like ages. Once he hit the snow covered ground everything came back to life. He tried to yell for help but the pain took over. 

Everything went black. All he could feel was the pain slowly consuming his entire body. Suddenly he felt arms around him and heard muffled yelling.

“Bucky! Bucky come on wake up!” It was steve Rogers. His best friend since childhood.

“S- steve?” Bucky tried as hard as he could to open his eyes and put a hand on Steve’s cheek.

“You gotta stay awake bud.” Steve was out of focus but it was clear he was on the verge of tears.

As weak as he was he smiling up at Steve. He slowly wiped the tears that had fallen down the blonde's cheeks. “For all the t- things my eyes have seen, the best by far is you. For a -all the places I have been, I'm no place w -without you. For all the things my hands have held, the b -best by far is you. I’m glad i get to spend the last m -moments of my life with you.”

“Bucky no! Don’t say stuff like that it’s not over yet!” Steve clutched bucky tighter and crying harder.

“I -I knew it was mission to p -protect you since I first met you.”

“Bucky stop! We’re going to get you to the Quinjet and get you all patched up. You’re going to be alright.” Steve closed his eyes to try and stop the tears from falling.

“To know I d -died doing the biggest mission I had ever been assigned w -would be a shame if what I worked so hard to protect died too. S -steve go. It’s not s -safe anymore.” with that Bucky slowly closed his eyes and his arm fell from Steve's cheek. 

“Bucky! Get up! You can’t die!” Steve’s tears fell off his chin on to the bloody fabric of Bucky’s vest. He softly said, “You can’t die. Please come back for me. I need you.” 

Bucky’s body was now completely limp. Steve only held onto Bucky tighter and pulled him into his chest.


End file.
